The fresh air will clear my head
by HouseMartius
Summary: "...why was it that every single time he made his way to her 'working chambers', his heart felt like it was going to explode from beating so darn fast?" (percy-centric)


**disclaimer: **characters belong to Rick Riordan

im reading an awesome fic entitled "A Pirate's Life for Me" by PJOteens (its in my favourites GO READ IT) and its pretty self explanatory. its a pirate au. its rly _rly _good i recommend 100%. anyway, it inspired me to write this drabble. and hopefully i'll write more in the future. enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was chilly tonight. More so than usual. But it hardly mattered to Percy. His mind was currently occupied with just one tiny thought: spending the evening, if possible, with Annabeth.<p>

He stopped by the main mast in another one of his typical moments of uncertainty and stared out at the ocean. Its dark blue waters reflected the pale moon that shined brightly above, surrounded by countless twinkling stars. The wind was cool and nice and ruffled his tousled dark hair and his clothes. He needed to breathe, he needed to relax.

He'd done this before. Several times now he had gone below deck, where Annabeth, for some mysterious and most likely weird reason, found it to be more comfortable for her to work. They'd have dinner together and talk about random things about their current pirate lives.

So why was it that every single time he made his way to her "working chambers", his heart felt like it was going to explode from beating so darn fast? Why was it that each time he opened that heavy wooden door and was greeted by Annabeth's warm yet tired smile, his ears and cheeks reddened at the mere sight of her? And although he tried to give her some sort of reply, he either choked on his own words, sounding like a complete idiot, or he failed at something as simple as smiling.

Initiating a conversation was not easy. He mumbled too much, his voice sounded foreign to him. He'd ask how her day had been, what she'd been up to lately. She would reply in that fatigued, yet extremely soft and beautiful voice, that everything was still pretty much the same. Trivial matters of their pirate lives were discussed then: how much loot they currently possessed and where to get some more, which snobby, stuck up douchebag they'd like to rob and beat up next. It was normal, every day talk but it kept them busy and entertained for at least half an hour. And then Annabeth would take control of the conversation by talking about a book she'd recently read or a map she had finally deciphered. Usually, Percy would tune out when faced with such boring topics; but she spoke with such enthusiasm and seemed so happy with the fact that someone was listening to her, that he could not look away or even not listen to every single word that came out of her mouth.

He constantly denied to himself, and others, that he had any kind of romantic feelings whatsover for the blonde girl. Though it was probably stupid and a bit immature of him. It was okay to feel that way about Annabeth; the way Piper kept teasing him about the issue was, if anything, her own special little way of giving him some encouragement and urging him to do something about it already. That and, of course, she teased him just for the sake of teasing. Piper was still Piper nonetheless.

His captain did, however, mention a few times that it was likely that Annabeth harvested some feelings for him too. Needless to say, Percy always grinned like a fool whenever Piper shared this bit of information. Even though he had yet to confirm it (and he would one day, he just had to... um, wait for an opportune moment of course!), he already imagined what life would be like with the girl of his dreams by his side.

'Probably the same as it is now though...' he thought to himself.

And with that in mind, he went below deck where Annabeth was more than likely absorbed in some book and, hopefully this time, he would be able to mutter more that an incomprehensible 'hey' or give her an odd smile that reminded the blonde girl of someone with flatulence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** i had to write a percabeth even if its only hinted and a drabble. and lol percy, as if your life would ever be the same the minute annabeth takes over and puts on the metaphorical relationship pants!

hope u liked it! r&r pls!


End file.
